Over the past years, there have been a number of pre-tied neckties of various kinds available on the market which have continuing popularity.
These pre-tied neckties have variously been attached with (a) straps around the wearers neck, (b) with clips to clip the ties to the collars of a shirt, (c) with hooks to hook the tie knot into the neck of the shirt, and also (d) with studs and buttons for attachment of such a pre-tied necktie to the shirt collars.
The present invention is an improvement in that one pattern of fabric may be covered over a knot apparatus and a different pattern of fabric utilized in the tie streamer with the combination being readily changeable to suit the wearer.
The most pertinent prior art appears to be necktie structures such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,972,906, 2,422,992, and 2,596,739.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,972,906 shows a necktie structure having a pre-formed knot and adapted to be attached to a shirt collar by means of a stud arrangement.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,422,992 shows a knot body in a pre-formed tie structure adapted to be supported within a shirt collar by means of side wings fitting underneath the down-turned portions of the collar.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,596,739 discloses a pre-formed knot adapted to be fashioned to the neck of a wearer by means of a strap attached to the pre-formed knot and also providing different tie streamers for a particular pre-formed knot body.